Three Worlds, One Girl, and Love
by Foxluna
Summary: There are 3 realms in this world, Heaven, Earth, and Hell. On earth there is a child born made from both Heaven and Hell, a Goddess of the Moon from Heaven and a Devil from hell. Two beings; one from each realm, had fallen in love. From this a War starts
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There are 3 realms in this world, Heaven, Earth, and Hell. On earth there is a child born made from both Heaven and Hell, a Goddess of the Moon from Heaven and a Devil from hell. Two beings; one from each realm, had fallen in love. From this Union a war was started, once the Goddess was found pregnant with the Devils child. Wanting to keep their child safe both the Goddess and Devil sent their little one to earth, giving them to a human who serves them both. Several beings from both sides wanted this war to end; to live in peace, and maybe become friends with beings from the other realms. Searching for this child they leave for Earth. What they find will decide their fates, in more ways than one.  
>Now it <em>Begins<em>.

* * *

><p>" people Talking" "SHOUTING" <em>'people Thoughts'<em> *_**Telepathic talking in the mind**_*  
><em><span>"Angels and Demons talking to each other"<span>_  
><em>"Angels talking in ancient language" <em>_**"demons talking in ancient language"  
>~Mind link Rayne to Inari~ <strong>__**~Mind link Inari to Rayne~**_

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm making a run to the store! Do you need me to get anything while I'm there?"<br>A young woman asked. She had unnatural hair and eyes, her hair a pure Silvery-White color; blending perfectly together, the eyes Silver colored iris with a pale purple, or lavender colored ring around the outside of her silver irises with black cat slited pupils. Her skin a beautiful tanned, a natural born tan at that that makes others very envious. She has at the moment a spell over her that hides what she truely looks like, but some of her true features she wasn't able to hide; her eyes and hair a prime example. Her bangs are very long to where they reach the top of her breasts, so her bangs are wrapped with thin golden string. Her hair was in a braid, and at the very end of her braid is split into two ends; reaching down to the back of her knees.

"Yes can you get me some Steak, white rice, chicken, some chicken flavored ramen you love so much, milk, four 2 liter sodas, 1 of those grape ones and the other 3 will be minute made pink lemonade, and two boxes of drak chocolate... and I think that's it. But be _careful_ Rayne and take Inari with you, that Fox needs to get out more instead of staying couped up in your room with you all day." Now the Fox that Rayne's mother was talking about is a male albino five tailed demon fox. Rayne's had Inari, since she was a baby and Inari was a month old. He is a very inteligent fox, being able to understand what anyone is saying to him and what they want him to do. Although he only ever really listens to Rayne, but he does listen to Rayne's mother; Toko, also when needed to if he wants to get a treat that is.

"Mom could you write that all on a list, an yah yah I'll be _careful_. You know nothing will happen to me, I can perfectly protect myself if needed. _And_ since your having Inari come with me nothing _will _happen to me cause he wont let anything come close." Rayne giggled knowing how protective her little boy is of her, and yes she considers him her baby boy.

"Oh well. You kow how much he loves you." her mother giggled. She then cupped her hands around her mouth, then taking a deep breath shouts "INARI!"

**_THUD_**

**_CRASH_**

"I wonder what he broke this time, since he was _scared_ awake by your shouting! _Again!_" Rayne sighed in exasperation.

"Oh dear. I didn't mean to scare him _this time_. And I think it was a glass candle votive this time instead of one of your glass vile pendants. What's in those again?" Toko asked curious.

"I manage to fill some with clear water, or different colored liquids when I make them." she sighed _again_ while she took the list from her mothers hand.

"Oh and dear?" _'WHAT NOW?'_ Rayne thought frustrated.

"You might need to take a light jacket. It'll be a little cold outside."

"Yes mom. Anything _else?_"

"Nope. Now get going, hope the store doesn't close early today."

"Okay. Bye mom! Love ya's." she said kissing her mothers cheek. "I'll be back soon. COME ON INA- oh there you are." Rayne grinned seeing her rather disgruntled Albino.

"Let's go Inari. We're going shopping for a few things mom needs kay?" she said while walking out the door, then shutting the door once Inari walked out. He's about the size of a male lion at the moment, but if he was true form the size of a 3 floor house, smallest the size of a kitten.

**_~Rayne, do you have a list of everything your mom needs cuz I know you'll forget otherwise~_**

**_~Yes, yes. I have the list.~_**

As they were walking to the store, it was just light conversation with Inari asking how school went and when she'll transfer to Domino High School.

**_~That'll happen in 2 weeks Inari. And you can't go into the school. The school I go to now might've let you but I don't think this new one will. So you'll either have to get smaller so you'll fit into my backpack, or just stay outside.~_**

**_~I'd prefer it if you just smuggel me into the school with your backpack.~_**

**_~Ok backpack it is. So size of kitten. But, I'll do that on the 2nd week of school okay. Hey since we're about to enter the store I suggest you shrink into a kitten size and lay yourself around top of my shoulders so I can go in.~_**

**_~alright~_** He said sighing doing just as she asked.

* * *

><p>-2 weeks later-<p>

"RAYNE! TIME TO GET UP. DON'T NEED TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT A NEW SCHOOL. SO GET UP!" Shouted Rayne's mother Toko from downstairs.

_**THUD!**_

_**CRASH!**_

"COULDA GOTTEN ME UP EARLIER MOM! NOT BLOODY 40 MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!" Rayne shouted.

_**creee... SLAM!**_

Was the sound of the bathroom door opening and then slamming shut in the girls rush.  
>Soon the sound of rushing water could be heard, and continued for a good 20 minutes.<br>Once it stopped stomping and slamming was heard again before a shouting of vulgar curses.

Slowly but surely Rayne made her way down stairs, dressed in her school uniform. It consisted of black skin tight leather pants, a silver leather tank top with two buckles to open it on her right side, with a black long-sleeved uniform button up top; the top is unbuttoned of course, showing the tank tops neck line is a low V stopping just above her clevage of her 34-C cup breasts, and beautiful silver colored knee high boots; that stops about 3" above her knees,and 3 1/2 high heels on the boots; over the legs of her pants. On her hands Silver colored fingerless gloves, with a lavender cresent moon with a small ice blue tear drop near the top tip of the cresent on the back hands of both her gloves. In her ears she has a dragons tooth dangling from both her ears, next to those on both ears are also ice blue tear drop shaped studs, and two silver studs in her top left ear, the top right one having a small ear-cuff with a nice delicate silver thin chain leading to the tear drop. She also wore a Tear Drop hanging slightly from a thin leather chocker, and a Dragons Tooth hanging an inch below that on a nice thin; but not too thin, silver chain. Now her make-up consisted of very little; with black eye-liner on accenting her eyes, and Silver eye-shadow. Now her hair didn't having anything done to it, leaving it down with it naturally abit wavy half way down reaching about 4" below her knees.

"Okay now you'd better not for-" Toko cut off mid sentence, looking up at her daughter. "Wow sweet heart you look great in your new uniform... But why aren't you wearing the skirt for the girls uniform like you're supposed to?"

Giving her mother a deadpanned look she said "Mom you know how much I **_hate_** skirts. I don't like wearing them unless I can help it, but then the ones I do have that I like wearing, their not what other girls like so I get critizized about those ones. **_AND THE PRINCIPAL IS A PERVERT!_** I mean come on, the girls skirts are _way_ too short, just barely covering our underwear. Plus I love wearing pants better anyways. You and I both know this. Since also my mode of transportation happens to be a motorcycle, I mean pants _is_ the better choice now isn't it?" her mother just sighed knowing she made a very good point. One of these days though she was going to make her daughter wear the skirt for school atleast once during this school year. Besides, this is her last year and maybe by getting her to wear the skirt her daughter will bring home a young man. Plus she'll be turning 18. Oh a mother can't wait to become a grandma!

"Mom?"

Toko had a dazed look on her face day dreaming about how all her garndchildren will look.

"Mooom?"

Eh still no answer from La-la land.

"MOM!"

"Wha- what?" she said turning to her daughter in confusion. _'Guess she was really deep in La-la land'_ Rayne thought sighing. "Nothing." She said shaking her head. _'She'll probably go right back into it in a sec. Eh I gotta get going! 20 mins till I gotta get there! I'm gonna be late on the first day. SHIT!'_  
>"Hey mom I gotta go! IMA BE LATE! BYE!" she said giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door grabbing the keys to her motorcycle on the way out.<p>

"Oh dear. I forgot to tell her I set her alarm clock an hour earlier. Oh well, least she will be on time first day." then as an after thought _'An eye for an eye. Revenge is sweet!'_ she giggled to herself.

* * *

><p>) With Malik and Marik (<p>

) Malik's POV (

Racing down the road against Marik, we were having fun trying to out do the other. Accelarating and trying to beat him to school, a silver blur passed right between me and him. Man was this person fast. Whoever it was waved at us as they sped by only on the rear tire, then landing and speeding off leaving us in their dust. I was shocked. Nobody is faster than me and Marik, but apparently there is now. Pressing a button on the side of my helmet so I could talk to Marik, I wasn't sure what to ask him but I did anyways.

"Hey Marik did you catch who the rider was?"

_"Nobody I know. You?"_

"No. Wanna follow them?

_"Nah. Seems their headin for the school anyways since they took a left. Guess we'll just see who it is when we get there. Their probably new here."_

"Guess so. We should tell the others once they arrive at school. They'll probably wanna know there's a new kid."

_"Why do we have to tell the Pharoah and Robber? I'm sure they'll figure it out on their own."_

"Marik."

_"Fine!"_

"Now hurry up or I'll beat ya there!" I laughed while leaving him behind.

_"HEY! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU MALIK!"_

_'I'm sure this year will be interesting' _I thought racing off.

* * *

><p>) With Rayne (<p>

) Rayne's POV (

I slamed the break while skidding into the school's parking lot. I was amazed at how **_HUGE_** the school was. Well bigger than my last school for sure. Checking the time on my watch, I saw it was merely 6:30 and school started at 7...

_'DAMN IT! Mom tricked me. Paybacks a bitch!'_

I thought bitterly. She had set my alarm clock for an hour ahead of time. Smart move. But it sucked cause now I'm stuck waiting for half an hour. Again, paybacks a _bitch_ when dealing with my mom. She know's how to get someone back good, but then again so do I.

Sighing I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, but when I did I heard a yelp.  
>I gently laid my backpack on the seat and opened it. There in my bag was a five-tailed white-silver fox the size of a kitten.<p>

**_~Inari what're you doing in my backpack! I told you I'd bring you starting next week. Not this week!~_**

I saw Inari duck his head down, knowing he messed up.

**_~I'm sorry Rayne. I just wanted to go with you to protect you! And I didn't wanna be couped up inside the house again. You know how much I like moving around or atleast being outside with ya.~_**

**_~Alright I guess. But instead of being in my backpack how bout you just rest around my neck? This way you won't get squished with any books~_** I giggled at that.

**_~Yay! Thank you Rayne!~_**

He climbed up and licked my neck, and I giggled at his antics. I sure love my little fox. Once he settled himself around my neck, I slung my backpack over my left shoulder still holding it with my hand.

**_~Now don't wander off once school starts ok? I don't want them banning you from here before I have the chance to ask them if it's alright for you to come here.~_**

**_~Alright I'll just stay around your shoulders then. They wouldn't catch me anyways you and I both know this. Demon Fox here duh!~_**

**_~Alright alright. You got a point there. Hmmm I wonder who these two are that just pulled in~_**

These two caught my attention. As did their aura's. They were both the same except one Dark, and the other Light. _'Hmmmmm same but different huh. Weird.'_  
>I was leaning against my bike with my helmet still on, till I felt like taking it off but I wouldn't anytime soon.<p>

Once they took off their helmets though, did I get a good look at them. And boy were they handsome, and HOTT. The taller one had spiked sandyblond hair, he was slim but built, but not overly built like those nasty body builders. Just enough to show that he did indeed work out. Now the smaller one was the same except his hair wasn't spiked his was longer to his shoulders, and not as built, but if you looked closely you could see he worked out as well. The taller wore a sleeveless black hooded shirt under the black uniform jacket; with the jacket being unbuttoned, along with black slightly baggy cargo pants. In his right belt loop he had this gold rod with wings and an egyptian eye in the circle. Around his neck he had two solid gold band chockers that were an inch big each. In both their ears, they had two gold earings in the shape of diamonds dangling there. The smaller wore a light purple sleeveless hooded shirt with the jacket off for now showing he had gold arm bands on, on both his upper arms and on his wrists. On his neck he had only one solid gold band chocker an inch big. The small one also had the rod on his right side of his kahki cargo pants; both wore black sneakers. They both had unique markings near the outside of their eyes making them look even more egyptian besides their nice tanned bodies.

**_~Uh Rayne, you're drooling abit there.~_**

I had heard Inari tell me, laughing at me inside my head.  
><strong><em>~Heh... Sorry~<em>** I said embarrassed. He meanwhile was still snickering. I merely shook my head abit ignoring him.**_  
><span>~Hmmm their seems to be more people coming. And they're walking over to ones you were drooling over.~<span>_** Looking over I indeed saw people walking over to the two I was gaping over. **_~I'll check them out later. But for now lets head in cuz I still need to get my schedual for school.~_** Inari just pouts of course. _'Hmmm lets see how much time do we have?'_ I thought looking down at my watch.

6:50

"Damn it!" I muttered lowly so only my little one could hear. Soon there was snickering inside my mind.  
><strong><em>~Let me guess, you killed alot of time sitting here gaping like a fish outta water at the two males over there hmmm? My Rayne, I'm surprised at you!~<br>_**Did I forget to mention he sometimes treats me like a kit?

So leaving those people behind walking off, I take my helmet off letting my hair flow down and cascade around me. Behind me I heard some whispers of "Who is that?" and "Wonder if that person's new here." and/or "Male or Female?" That last one I thought alittle odd. I guess some males had long hair as well. One other got me too. "Why is their hair a white-silver? almost like Bakura and Ryou." one said. "But Bakura's is silver and Ryou's is White." another said behind me. **_~Don't worry Kit. We'll check out these humans later on okay? And your hair color is still the most unique one there is.~  
>~Ya but that makes me out as odd here.~<br>~Well apparently your not the only odd one here. But maybe the oddest outta them all...~  
>~Was that supposed to make me feel any better about my oddity?~<br>~Right, right. Sorry.~ _**He said licking my neck. Settling himself around my shoulders again he laid his head near the crook of my neck.

Once I got through the double doors to the entrance of the School, I decided to pick up the pace, and get to the office so I may get my papers for this school just so I wouldn't be late on my first day. I tucked my motorcycle helmet under my left arm, once I was infront of the office doors. Taking a deep breath, then letting it out I entered. Looking around, you could feel the cozey atmosphere. Walking up to the desk I saw sitting behind it was an elderly woman, but she raidiated kindness. Unlike most who're just plain rude and cranky. Coughing lightly to get her attention, so I could talk to her and get outta here.

"Um, excuse me miss?"  
>"Oh I'm sorry deary. What can I do for you? My name is Ryuuga, Altame, or Mrs. Ryuuga. But you my dear just call me Altame. "<br>"I'm the new student here, and thank you. My name is Kage, Rayne. I came here to get my papers and my Schedual. One of those tags too for my motorcycle; don't want it getting towed."  
>"No worries deary. Just a moment and I'll have them printed." Soon the clicking of the computer keys and mouse, then the printer kicked up with a humming. Once the hum stopped, she handed me three sheets of paper. The first my Schedual, the second a map of the school, third the times when each class lets out and a time for lunch, last but not least the tag too. Smiling gratefully I thanked her.<p>

"Oh it was no problem. Don't be a stranger now deary."  
>"Alright. I'll make sure to come by and visit Mrs. Ryuuga."<br>"Now I'll have none of that. Just Altame, or Grandma okay deary?" I just giggled. Calling her grandma would be nice since I never had a grandmother, or grandfather for that matter as well.  
>"Okay Grandma. Bye for now" I waved leaving through the door looking behind me.<br>"Bye deary. And have a wonderful first day." She smiled at me waving back.  
>Once outta the office, I looked down at my Schedual:<p>

Homeroom: , 7:05-7:50 #M132

Drawing: Mr. Baki, 7:55-8:40 #142B  
>Chemistry: Ms. Kitsui, 8:45-9:30 #113A<br>Egyptian History: Ms. Ankhsu, 9:35-10:20 #109A

Lunch 10:25-10:45

Chorus IV: Mr. Torah, Mrs. Torah , 10:50-11:35 Building B  
>Archery: Yufan, Kamei. 11:40-12:25 Building C<br>Weaponry: Yufan, Tamei. 12:30-1:15 Building D

Buses Leave at 1:45

Soft movement from my shoulder alerted me to Inari. Looking over abit I could see him peering at the paper for my classes.  
><strong><em>~Seems you got everything you'd requested.~<br>~Well ya. I did ask for this ahead of time. Why'd ya think I was filling paper work out for about a month ago?~  
><span>~Oh! Okay that makes sense. Oh and there's something on the bottom~<span>_** Looking down there indeed was something typed out on the bottom. It read:

Any info on clubs interested in joining, and/or curious to see what kind of clubs the school has visit the school website.

_'Interesting'_

I thought, while walking towards my homeroom. Once outside the door, I took a deep breath and knocked. On the other side I heard someone say "Alright class settle down, and wait a moment" then foot steps heading towards the door I was standing behind.  
>I took another deep breath and let it out once the door opened. A woman about 6ft 5" with Platinum Blond hair and light green-eyes, wearing a deep forest green button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, black dress slacks, and a deeper colored green dress shoes; greeted me. Overall she seems nice and kind, and her eyes had that warm, comforting look to them but you can tell that also she was abit rough and had a firery attitude.<p>

"Oh Hello there."  
>"Hi. I'm Kage, Rayne. I'm new here."<br>"That's why I don't recegnize you. Sorry I forgot to introdue myself. I am Ms. Yamesa!" she seemed energetic. "Nice to meet you Yamesa-Sensei" I replied bowing slightly. What she said next surpried me. "Oh no need to be so formal just call me Ling, or Ling-Sensei. Now just wait here a moment, while I go tell the class." "Okay" was all I could say abit stunned. And here I was thinking all teachers were stuck up, or just plain mean and rude. _'Guess not.'_ I thought shrugging. "You may come in now!" I heard from inside. Taking another deep breather, I let it out and opened the door about to enter.

* * *

><p>Sorry people but I'ma end this chapter here and have it be a cliffy -smirks-<br>also let me know what you think of this story. This is my first time posting one up. and please no flames.  
>Laters,<br>Fox


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Foxluna


End file.
